videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gannon X Summer Blast
Gannno X Summer Blast is a game simalair to Dead Or Alive Xtreme 2. Plot It's just a normal day in Gannon X's Fun & Play until Gannon finds a plane ticket to a Beachy Paridise. he invites his friends and compete to see who's the ultimate Gannon X Super Star. In story mode, you choose 4 characters to use while you compete in various events. Free Play lets you play any of the events, and more! Events Volleyball The former "main event" from Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, beach volleyball is once again present in Xtreme 2. Similar to the original, players must have a partner in order to compete in a two-on-two, 7-point match. The gameplay has been modified from the previous game, to make the game slightly more difficult and to add variety. While there are still only two buttons necessary to pass/block and to bump/spike, greater manual control is required as, unlike the original, girls will not automatically maneuver themselves into the best formation. Players earn bonus X Coins, the in-game currency, by performing "perfect" serves, and spikes, and by knocking over opponents. Marine Race In the Marine Race game, the characters race against one another around a track on Marines. The game can be played either offline or on Xbox Live. The gameplay has often been compared to that in the Wave Race series. While racing, players earn "turbo boosts", which give them a substantial, but temporary, increase in speed, by navigating around bouys. Players can earn X Coins by winning the race, jumping ramps, and by performing tricks. The latter has led to an exploit where players can choose to lose the race, and simply navigate the track indefinitely without finishing, pulling off tricks to earn cash. The more races played, the more tracks are unlocked and made avalible for play. Pool Hopping Pool Hopping was changed from the previous game; no longer a solo event, the player must now race against another girl across from one side of a pool to another by hopping across red, green, blue, and yellow floating pads. The winner is the one who makes it to the other side of the pool first. To successfully hop to the next pad, players must conduct the correct jump; tapping any face button results in a short jump, holding it results in a long jump. Making a incorrect jump results in the girl falling into the pool, and automatically losing the race. Pressing the button that corresponds to the next pad's color - e.g. Redfor a red pad - results in bonus points being earned, which in turn meants more X Coins after the race. Beach Flags Beach Flags is a mini-game which is simple in nature, but can be quite difficult and frustrating when playing. The idea is that two characters must race along the beach, and try to be the first to grab a flag stuck in the sand at the end of the track. It requires the player to repeatedly press Green as fast as possible in order to reach a flag at the end of the beach before their opponent does. To successfully grab the flag, the player must not only be fast, but also correctly judge the distance before pressing Red to "dive". If the player is too slow, drives too early, or overshoots the flag, they lose automatically. False starts also result in an instant loss. Ball Battle Also dubbed the "Object Battle", Ball Battle challenges the player to knock their opponent off a floating pad, into the pool, only using their character's backside, before the same can be done to them. There is not much strategy put into this game, and it is played in a similar fashion to "Rock, Paper, Scissors", in which the player must correctly guess or deduce the opponent's next action and respond appropriately. The main controls are done by the left analog stick. Pressing forward does a small bump, while pressing backward then forward performs a stronger "power bump". However, due to the timing of the power bump, the player is exposed to attack themselves. The player can try to side step an opponent's bump by pressing "Up" or "Down", though the timing takes a lot of practice. The first person to win three rounds, wins the game Tug-of-War Tug-of-War is very similar to the Ball Battle in the manner in which it is played, by correctly guessing the countering move of the other girl. Just like traditional tug-of-war, two girls hold onto one end of a rope each, and pull in order to make their opponent fall off their floating pad into the pool, and lose. The character who wins three rounds first in the winner The two main options is to "Fake Out" the opponent by pressing forward on the left analog stick, or to pull, by pulling back. If the player fakes out while the opponent pulls, they will start to lose balance. The only way to gain back their balence is to repeated press Green. Tube Slide Tube Slide involves the player's character successfully sliding down a long water slide at high speeds on a rubber ring. The basic gameplay revolves around keeping the girl from falling off over the sides of the slide as it twists and turns. Holding the stick to either the left or the right will turn the ring in that direction. Holding the stick forward will speed up the ring and conversely, holding the stick downward will slow it down. If the player leans the wrong way, or puts too much speed into a turn; or not enough speed; the character will fall off the course and will be disqualified. Casino Games Similar to the original, the game features a casino, where players can visit during the evenings. Once there, they can partake in several games, including poker, blackjack, roulette and play on a variety of slot machines, each one themed after one of the characters. Characters Playable Characters #Gannon X #Ami #Yoshi #Dawn #Gumball #Wage #Blu & Jewel #Rabbid #Domo #U.B. #Mike Wazowski #Red Bird Unlockable Characters #Steve #Fafa #Yumi #Dart Monkey #Darwin #Jeero #Redford #Pedro #Dipper #Carl The Minion #Crystal Penguin #Blocky Reviews 'IGN-' 10/10, coolest summer game ever! 'GameSpot-' Way better than Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, because there's no strippers, no thongs, and has a diffrent rating. Category:Games Category:Gannon X Games Category:Summer Games Category:Video Games